A Thorne In Bloom
by xxSammy
Summary: Sam and Danny's kid meet a new fate as a halfa. Thorne meets MANY halfa's on her journey
1. Tangled Thorne

It was a warm spring morning in Amity Park at the Fenton house-hold. "Mom I am goona be late for school hurry up and get ready!' a girl said "Sam wake up. Thorne is waiting for you." a familiar voice said. "Alright Danny I will drop our daughter off at school today." Sam said. Thorne was fifteen years old had long mocha brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a white pleated skirt and a blue trench coat with brown buttons and black knee-tops with blue and white stripes. "Just go downstairs and wait for me Thorne." Sam said. Sam thought that Thorne was upstairs but she was in the kitchen. She headed to the unknown basement to see the old ghost portal there turned off. "Huh... Whats this..." Thorne pondered walking inside sliding her hand against. She slid until... a giant flash whipped her eyes blank and the next thing she noticed was she was unconscious.

When Thorne woke up she had long white hair bangs over her bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white sundress with black rose petals at the bottom and thorn sleeves and black boots. with a skull face at the toe like Ember's. "Whoa... What just happened..." she said noticing she was floating in the air. "I need a minute..." she said resting her hand on the wall then falling threw. She climbed up back in her human form. 'Hm... I must be late..." she said grinning.

Thorne flew into her school into a stall and came out as Thorne Fenton. Her friend Drew McLain was in there washing her hands. "Hey Drew." Thorne said. Drew had a brown braid with a black beret. she wore a black jacket white scarf and coral top and blue shredded jean shorts and black knee tops. "I know what happened in there..."


	2. Thorne's Little Secret

Thorne's heart raced as Drew locked the door. How she thought how could someone already know the secret. "You are also a halfa." Drew said excitedly transforming to a ghost. "O-M-G..."

Drew was in a black dress with a white "D" on it. Silver boots, shining black bracelets bangs and her braid with no beret. "Hm... you look strong. But one question which side do you choose. Good or... evil. Make a wise choice..." Drew said with her fingers crossed. "Of course good what do you think I. A fool?" Thorne said. "Well put these on." Drew said throwing her clothes. Thorne ran inside the stall and threw them on. "How do I look." Thorne asked. "Perfect." Drew said winking. Thorne was wearing a black dress with a white poncho. On the poncho there was the letter "T". "Hmm. I need to dazzle this a bit. She said running back to the stall. She was now wearing a white jumpsuit with black gloves, two holes from above beside the top of the of the stomach to just below the waist a fringe cape and connecting just below the neck was a black rose with a thorny "T" at the spot of the heart. Her hair was in a braid over her shoulder like Drew's. "Way better!"

"Well what are we going to do now." Thorne asked right before blue mist game out of her mouth. "What was th-" Drew said before hearing terrified shrieks from beyond the bathroom door. "I think that was a sign."

Thorne and Drew rushed threw the closed door to see a belly dancing ghost? "Your wish is my command." she chanted out. They were actually screaming with joy. The school bully Thomas Glare approached her. "I wish to be the strongest, menacing most ghoulish thing EVER!" "Your wish is my command." The woman said. Soon Thomas transformed into a giant, ugly, green, ogre. "Looks like we should start with getting rid of him." Thorne said.


	3. A Smooth Encounter

The giant ogre slashed at one of the students heads until a boy Thorne's age swooped down to move him from a terrible fate. "I'm going ghost!" he called out transforming to a guy with white hair, glowing green eyes and a black jump suit with a letter "S" on it. "Prepare to lose!" he said throwing bolts at his head. The ogre collapsed on the genie. "I wish for you to disappear until the end of time." "Your... wish is my comma-"she said right before disappearing. "Wait! I wish to be popular, famous and have amazing hot clothing and no tricks or anything related to that and you become a good person!" Drew and Thorne called out. "Your wish is my command!" She called out. The girls cheered. The belly-dancer looking like genie changed. She had long black hair pale skin bright green eyes but was still wearing her belly-dancing clothes.

"Call me Desiree,"she said. "Bringer of gifts, wishes and opportunity." "I am Samuel. I will tell you more later." the boy said. "Alright lets separate and get ready... well if you two can." Drew said. They rushed to the supply closets among the school. Thorne walked out wearing a white sleeveless top mini dress, black tights and silver high heels with straps. Her hair was dyed lighter with caramel high-lights and wavy and long with a white head band and a sterling silver clutch. "WOAH!" Drew said looking at me when she walked out. "Woah yourself! Look at that outfit!" Thorne called to her friend wearing a jean-jacket black sundress and short shredded jean shorts and black boots. Her hair was like Thorne's. "Your first name is Abby but you go by Thorne right?" Drew asked. "Yup..." Thorne said. "To me Abby suits you better." Drew said. Sam walked out just then with his brown messy hair a white sports coat, black dress-shirt and purple tie with black jeans and white Converse. "Woah..." The two girls said in awe. Next Desiree stepped out with long black hair covering one green eye she wore a white skirt and black ruffled top with gold high heels. "Oh my..." The three teens said starring without a blink. "Well lets get to our next class." Desiree said.

They next had science until... _WHOOSH, BAM, CRACK_.


	4. Fright Strike

It was a warm spring morning in Amity Park at the Fenton house-hold. "Mom I am goona be late for school hurry up and get ready!' a girl said "Sam wake up. Thorne is waiting for you." a familiar voice said. "Alright Danny I will drop our daughter off at school today." Sam said. Thorne was fifteen years old had long mocha brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a white pleated skirt and a blue trench coat with brown buttons and black knee-tops with blue and white stripes. "Just go downstairs and wait for me Thorne." Sam said. Sam thought that Thorne was upstairs but she was in the kitchen. She headed to the unknown basement to see the old ghost portal there turned off. "Huh... Whats this..." Thorne pondered walking inside sliding her hand against. She slid until... a giant flash whipped her eyes blank and the next thing she noticed was she was unconscious.

When Thorne woke up she had long white hair bangs over her bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white sundress with black rose petals at the bottom and thorn sleeves and black boots. with a skull face at the toe like Ember's. "Whoa... What just happened..." she said noticing she was floating in the air. "I need a minute..." she said resting her hand on the wall then falling threw. She climbed up back in her human form. 'Hm... I must be late..." she said grinning.

Thorne flew into her school into a stall and came out as Thorne Fenton. Her friend Drew McLain was in there washing her hands. "Hey Drew." Thorne said. Drew had a brown braid with a black beret. she wore a black jacket white scarf and coral top and blue shredded jean shorts and black knee tops. "I know what happened in there..."


End file.
